Go East On Sunset Until You Reach The Gates Of Hell
Go East on Sunset Until You Reach the Gates of Hell is the 3rd episode of the first season, and the 3rd episode overall. It originally aired on October 6, 2003. Plot Alan and Judith help Jake move his stuff in his new room at the beach house. Jake also brings his pet guinea pig Porky. Judith remains concerned that Jake might become ill later due to an ear infection. Charlie arranges Rose to come over and babysit Jake while he and Alan go out for a drink; however Alan declines Rose’s services and tells Charlie that he has to accompany him and Jake for their trip to Disneyland. Charlie declines to accompany them. Evelyn visits the brothers early in the morning, particularly to give Alan a list of top divorce attorneys, claiming that if he visits all of them; it will be a conflict of interest for them to represent Judith. Seeing Evelyn in the house, Charlie changes his minds and goes with Alan and Jake to Disneyland. After spending the whole day there, the trio return home. Jake, and in particular Charlie, do not enjoy their trip. Later the next morning, Jake’s ear infection catches up, and he catches fever. In that state, he calls Judith’s house home, and wants to be there, making Alan sad that his son doesn’t want to be with him anymore. Alan returns home after being kicked out by Judith, only to find out that he left Porky at the beach home, and Porky died during that time. Alan starts crying, as he sees his failed life and marriage in the death of Porky. Charlie takes Alan to a bar, where after a couple of drinks, they get a taxi, and Alan decides to give Judith a piece of his mind. After they arrive, Alan returns running back to the Taxi, when Judith chases him with a golf club. After a drunken discussion, Charlie and Alan decide to go to their mother’s home to tell her that she is responsible for their lives failure. After arriving there, they tell her what they think of her. She doesn’t understand them, and asks them to repeat their words with “I’m sorry?” They think of it as an apology, and return to their home, and fell asleep on the deck. They are awakened by Rose the next morning, where she tells Charlie that they were recorded in Taxi for a show ‘Taxi Cab Confessions’, and signed a Release Information Form. Cast *Charlie Sheen *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones *Marin Hinkle *Melanie Lynskey *Holland Taylor Trivia *Charlie tells Alan that their father Frank committed suicide to get rid of Evelyn, eating a fish even after knowing that it had gone bad, resulting in food poisoning. Coincidentally, Evelyn admitted that in "Fish in a Drawer", when she admits that she killed Frank and explains you can't cook "Fish in a Drawer". Title quotation from Charlie, explaining to the taxi driver the fictional whereabouts of Evelyn's house. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1